Seven Days of Admiration
by Ukume27
Summary: Ryou Bakura recently moved to Domino High. He has experienced difficulties in making friends; however, he has caught the eye of a secret admirer!
1. Chapter 1 - Saturday, February 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is just a tiny little short story for Valentine's Day. I am hoping to be done with the story completely by Valentine's Day. The chapters are all going to be very short but hopefully they will be fun to read regardless. Thank you for reading and as always, reviews are loooooooved!**

 **I do not own Yugioh! Only this plot!**

Saturday, February 7th. One week until Valentine's Day. One week until every couple around will find themselves glued to their significant other. Not me. I have no such luck.

You see, my name is Ryou Bakura and I am invisible. Okay... Not literally, but I might as well be. I moved from England to Japan several months ago with my parents and let me tell you, friendship has not been the most obtainable thing for me. Forget even considering a relationship.

The combination of my "accent" and unique appearance usually results in me getting made fun of more than anything else. Let us begin with the fact that I am very pale. To say my skin lacks pigment would be an understatement. I could probably give Snow White a run for her money in the "skin white as snow" department. Even my hair is color deficient. The thick strands of silver fall in layers around my shoulders and go half way down my back. There is nothing special or noteworthy about my eyes. On the other hand, I must admit that they at least have color. To put it more specifically, they are brown.

With everything put together, I found myself experiencing a ridiculous amount of trouble making friends. As such, I gave up on any hope of having friends within Domino High School and prefer to be left alone with a good book. It is better than being poked and made fun of on a continuous basis.

When I first moved here, I was bullied and made fun of daily. I learned rather quickly to keep my mouth shut and lay low. I have found the invisibly factor of laying low is the best tactic to not come home with a black eye. Stay silent and do not draw attention to oneself. That is my moto for making it out of Domino High alive.

Currently, I am walking home from the library with my nose buried in _The Tell Tale Heart_. I pause in front of our mailbox and pop the latch. The little metal door drops open with an irritating screech. I really should get some WD-40 for the hinges. I remove the envelopes from the box, close the squeaking door, and head inside. The warmth of the house instantly surrounds me and wraps me in its comforting embrace.

"I'm home! Mom? Dad?" I holler as I hang my keys on the wooden key holder.

No response. Hmmm they must be out running errands. I go to place the mail on the table when one of the envelopes catches my eye. I pick up the navy blue envelope and turn it over. My name is written across the front in delicate script using a silver pen.

My eyebrows furrow, "I wonder who this could be from."

I slide my finger across the seal of the envelope breaking the barrier between me and the mystery letter. I unfold the piece of paper that was enclosed inside. The paper is also a dark navy blue with the same silver writing.

 _My Dearest Ryou,_

 _Let me first start by saying I've noticed you around school. You fascinate me. To say you have captured my attention and my heart does not go far enough in describing how I feel about you._

 _Up to this point I have not had the courage to approach you and tell you how I feel. By the end of next week, I hope I can catch your attention and persuade you to give me a chance._

 _I will be giving you small clues each day throughout this week that should lead you to the location of the next clue. I will be waiting for you on the other side of the clue chain._

 _So... Without further ado, here is your first clue:_

 _Topsy turvy_  
 _Turn your world upside-down_  
 _To see the location of your second clue_  
 _Surround yourself with green and brown_  
 _Face the direction of the setting sun_  
 _Climb high and dangle low_  
 _Search the grounds of your humble abode_

 _Best of luck in finding the next clue. I will be rooting for you._

 _Love always,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

A secret admirer hmmmm? I call shenanigans. This must be a cruel trick. I wad up the paper and toss it into the trash bin under the sink.

I make my way out of the kitchen before pausing at the door. But then again... What if I'm wrong?

I let out a long drawn-out sigh as I rescue the letter from the trash bin. I skeptically reread the letter and decide to give this unknown "admirer" person a chance. I will need to wait until tomorrow to find out.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sunday, February 8

**A/N: Hello All! Thank you so much for reading, favoriting, and following! Thank you guest reviewer for commenting! I'm glad you think it has a good start! I appreciate your support. I hope you enjoy this itty bitty chapter!**

It is time to figure out this clue. I sit on my bed; the wrinkled piece of paper clutched in one hand. The fingers of my other hand trace my lips in thought. This clue is so vague. I guess the best approach would be to break it down piece by piece.

 _Search the grounds of your humble abode_

I believe it is safe to assume the second clue is hidden here, although I doubt it would be inside.

"Plus this line here," my fingers glide from my lips down to trace the page under: _Surround yourself with green and brown_... "May indicate a place outside. We do not have any rooms in the house consisting of a green and brown theme," I comment to myself and to the empty house. Mostly to myself though.

I stand and head outside to the front yard. Okay... I am outside... What next? I glance down at the navy blue paper and read the clue again. Don't ask me how many times I read this thing. I don't want to admit how many times. To start with, I refuse to admit the number to myself.

 _Climb high and dangle low_

Well... There is really only one location I could climb that would surround me in green and brown. My eyes fall on the evergreen tree located in the front yard. The clue must be referred to it. I shove the letter in my pocket. I haven't climbed a tree in ages.

I reach up; stretching my body as high as it can go. My fingers close around one of the lower branches. I slowly maneuver up the tree until I am about three quarters of the way up. I perch myself on one of the thicker branches as I retrieve the letter from my pocket. There are a few lines that catch my attention at this point. This one:

 _Face the direction of the setting sun_

And these two:

 _Topsy turvy_  
 _Turn your world upside-down_

I have to face west while hanging upside-down. I position my body to face east while sitting on the branch and then gently lower my torso until I am hanging upside-down. My hair sways idly below me in the winter breeze. I watch blankly when the first clue slips from my fingertips. The paper drifts silently to the base of the tree. Blast it all.

I feel the blood begin to rush to my head. I wonder if I have color in my cheeks at this point. There's got to be a first time for everything so maybe I do. What was I doing again? Oh yes! Searching for this so called second clue.

I glance around for about a minute before my eyes fall on a small dark green origami crane resting on a branch not too far from me. I would never had seen it from the ground or at all for that matter. It was perfectly camouflaged against the tree. The only reason I saw it in the first place was because of the small pink rosebud attached to it.

I carefully climb across a few branches and down a few more to get to it. I suppose it would be best to open it on the ground. A chilling breeze brushed against my exposed cheeks. I shiver; clutching my jacket closer to me. Yes. Much better to open on the ground and inside where I would be shielded and protected from this weather. The weather forecasts predict snow this evening. I refuse to be caught outside and up a tree when it starts snowing.

Once inside, I grab a blanket and prepare a cup of hot tea. Next to the fire sounds like the best place to read this second clue. I lower myself to sit on the rug in front of the blazing and crackling hearth. I raise the tiny rosebud to my nose and inhale its sweet aroma. A smile crosses my lips as I place the rose down and carefully unfold the crane crafted from green origami paper.

 _My Dearest Ryou,_

 _I am thrilled that you have decided to at least give the clues and possibly me a chance._

 _I knew you would be able to figure out the first clue. You are brilliant. People tend to not give you enough credit or they simply do not realize how intelligent and clever you are because of how quiet you always are. That didn't stop me from noticing._

 _Do you like the rosebud? The sweet smell of it reminded me of your sweet personality. The pink represents my attraction to you and my hope that our relationship will blossom after this. Just like this rosebud will grow larger and more beautiful, I can't help but have hope that we will be together soon._

 _Look at me just rambling on. I am sure you are anxious for the next clue. So.. Here it is:_

 _Nestled in the place of talking, laughing, and learning_  
 _Darkness reins supreme but is often pierced by light_  
 _Always looks the same but continually changing_  
 _Ever sturdy never waivers_  
 _Seek your clue in your home away from home_

 _Good luck my Ryou. Not that you will need it._

 _Love Always,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

Interesting. I wonder where the next location could be. I feel hesitant to continue following these clues and afraid of getting my hopes up only to find out this is a cruel prank. But the letters seem sincere. Why would someone go through the trouble of thinking and planning this entire ordeal and go through the effort to not only write these clues but hide them in their intended locations if the only goal is to hurt me?

"Because people can be very cruel. That's why," I remind myself with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3 - Monday, February 9

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading, following and favoriting! I'm glad to see that there is interest for this little fic. I'm very very sorry, but it will not be completed by Valentine's day, but it should be done this week. Also, please review and let me know what you think or if you have any thoughts or suggestions for this little fic. I appreciate any and all support given! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

It is a bitterly cold morning. The wind is blowing relentlessly which only serves to drench me further in this frigid rain. I would much rather go back to bed with a cup of hot tea and a book.

Where is my umbrella you ask? Where is my raincoat you ask? The answer is easy. I forgot them. My alarm decided this morning it was going to sleep in. I woke up with very little time to get ready and had to dash out the door. Thankfully it does not take me long to get to school.

The rain drenched me from head to foot. I head over to the bathroom and grab a handful of paper towels. I wring my hair out in the sink and try my best to dry my water logged hair.

Surprisingly, even after waking late and having to dry myself in the bathroom, I still have 15 minutes before the start of class. I suppose now would be as good of a time as any to try and figure out the second clue.

 _Nestled in the place of talking, laughing, and learning_

It is referring to the school. Good. I can possibly find it before class if I hurry.

 _Darkness reins supreme but is often pierced by light_

No bloody clue what this means. Okay. Concentrate Ryou! I know I can figure it out. I chew my lower lip while attempting to decipher the line. Darkness pierced by light... The third clue will be located somewhere that is very dark but can can be flooded by light.

I give up on that line. I am not getting anywhere with it. At least not yet.

 _Always looks the same but continually changing_

Well played S.A. This clue is difficult. That line stumps me as well. Moving on...

 _Ever sturdy never waivers_

What if I can't solve this clue? What if I never discover the location of the third clue. Okay, before fully giving up, let me take a crack at the last line:

 _Seek your clue in your home away from home_

My home away from home? I hum in thought to myself as I make my way to my locker. I need to grab my chemistry book before class. I stop instantly in my tracks. That's it! My home away from home! It is my locker! They are sturdy, they all look the same but change every time a new student uses it and decorates it!

I feel excitement well up inside me as I spin the dial on the combination lock. It took a few tries for me successfully enter the appropriate numbers. The lock clicks open. I inhale deeply and lift the lever to pull the door open. I hesitate. Why am I so excited about this? I am really only setting myself up for disappointment. Just calm down and relax, Ryou.

I open the locker and see it. The most adorable little thing. A small Change of Heart plushie. I don't duel very often, but the Change of Heart card is my favorite. I wonder who knows. I did not ever officially say or publicize that fact. It would take an astounding amount of investigative prowess or keen observation skills to discover this detail.

I picked up the little plushie and instantly nuzzle it. It smells amazing! It possesses the scent of some type of cologne. The type that is not overbearing but is subtly elegant. I know this cologne. I have smelled it before. Unfortunately, I am unable to recall who wore it. Such a clever S.A.

I gently place the plushie in my bag before picking up a lavender colored envelope. Here it is. The third clue.

 _My Dearest Ryou,_

 _I truly hope you like the plushie. I thought of you the moment I saw it. So, of course I just had to get it for you!_

 _I'm looking forward to the end of the week and to finally reveal myself to you. I'm also scared to pieces that you will not accept me or feel the same way about me as I feel about you. I will keep my fingers crossed and continue to hope I not only capture your attention but your heart._

 _Now is the time to reveal my next clue. Good luck!_

 _Tummies grumble_  
 _The bell tolls_  
 _Announcing to the land it is time to feast_  
 _Seek the keeper of the harvest_  
 _A fair maiden with silken raven hair_  
 _She will bestow upon you the next clue_

 _I know this one will be easy for you my brilliant Ryou. Until tomorrow._

 _Love always,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

You are correct S.A. This one is a breeze. I look forward to tomorrow! The bell rings alerting me that I am in fact...late.. for my first class. Oh bollocks! I grab my chemistry book and sprint to my homeroom class.


	4. Chapter 4 - Tuesday, February 10

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful Valentine's Day. I did. :) Thank you all for your support and a special thanks to those who reviewed and left your feedback!**

 **Time-Stop-666: Thank you! I'm thrilled to hear you enjoy it and you enjoy trying to figure out the riddles. I hoped my readers would try to figure them out as well. Do you have any guesses of who it may be yet?**

 **TheKillingJar: I appreciate that! I try to make them complicated but possible for my readers to figure out. :)**

 **Alrighty! Time for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Please review *hugs to all!***

This is unbelievable. A bounce has accompanied my step! I don't bounce! This is absurd! How does a few days of letters provide such delight? Furthermore, butterflies flutter relentlessly in my stomach!

I bounce my way to the cafeteria. The last clue is simple. Essentially, it means one of the lunch ladies possesses the one for today.

I grab a tray and take my place in line. My eyes dart around searching for the fair maiden with silken raven hair. Okay... this may be a little more difficult than I originally thought. Most of the women working the lunch line have ebony hair. I grunt in frustration. How am I supposed to know which one is the one?! Come on S.A.! I wish you had left additional hints to which one it could be.

I fling salad dressing on the crisp lettuce which sloshes over and spills on my hand. I feel my my face heat up from the blush that no doubt currently covers my cheeks.

"Looks like you could use a napkin, Ryou," a sweet feminine voice pulls my attention away from my dressing covered hand. I glance up into beautiful warm emerald eyes.

I smile, "Hello, Kohana. Yes a napkin would be quite helpful."

"Coming right up!" She reaches behind the counter and hands me a stack of napkins.

"Thank you," I nod my gratitude. She winks at me. I arch an eyebrow as I wipe the dressing off my hand. That was strange. I continue down the line to pick up some sushi.

After paying for my lunch I locate a vacant table off to the side. I stare at my lunch. I am forgetting something. My eyebrows furrow. Oh noooo! I bury my face is my hands. I completely forgot the clue! The bugger completely escaped my mind. Oh bollocks. Now I will need to go back through the line to try and figure out which lady possesses the clue.

I shift my stack of napkins away and stand. Wait. What is that? I preposition several napkins off to the side and see a metallic silver envelope buried in between the napkins. I sit back down and pick up the envelope. The writing is the same. This is the fourth clue from S.A. So that was why Kohana winked at me.

I open the envelope with shaky hands. The paper matched the envelope. This time, the delicate script was written in dark blue ink. The beautiful contrast of the dark blue script on metallic grey paper was beautiful! I must give S.A. props for style.

 _My Dearest Ryou,_

 _I see Kohana completed her part beautifully. She is the best out of all the lunch ladies. I knew she would get this clue to you. I am sure this clue was a piece of cake for you to figure out as well. After all, you would not have received it if you did not go through the lunch line. I know you do not always purchase lunch from school. You tend to like to bring your own._

 _I noticed in one of the classes we share, you were looking at the crane clue. I felt such warmth and excitement wash over me at that sight! You looked like an angel sitting there in class with the sun shining off of your gorgeous silver hair. If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn a halo adorned your head. You are pure perfection, Ryou._

 _Moving along to the part I am sure you are anxious for. Here is your next clue:_

 _They come in a plethora of colors_  
 _They vary in sizes_  
 _Some with zippers, some buttons, others have none_  
 _Lined Fur, cotton, or silk they are pleasant to the touch_  
 _Bury your hand deep within the portable container to retrieve the clue_

 _Best of luck my sweet, Ryou. The day we can look into each other's eyes and be together at last is approaching. Although, I wish time would speech up to allow me to be with you sooner rather than later._

 _Love Always,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

Well. This one sounds complicated. I do not know where to begin. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. At least I have the rest of the day and part of tomorrow to discover the meaning behind the clue.


	5. Chapter 5 - Wednesday, February 11

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you are all well. Thank you for reading! We are in the midst of moving so I will try to post as often as I can. I appreciate all of your patience. I know these aren't long chapters, but when moving, it can be tough to write. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please feed the authoress. Reviews are looooooved and appreciated. *Passes out cookies.***

I hardly slept last night. My brain refused to shut down and resisted my every attempt at forgetting about the clue. Instead, I tossed and turned all the while wracking my brain trying to figure out this clue. I stared at the ceiling for hours at a time in contemplation until exhaustion finally took hold of me and dragged me to welcome realm of sleep.

I stare at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I look awful. Dark circles under my puffy eyes, my hair is a mess and my school uniform is loaded with wrinkles. I tug at the fabric surrounding my body, a fruitless effort to smooth out the wrinkles. Well ready or not, it is time for class. I splash cold water onto my face and pick up my bag. I exit the bathroom and walk towards my first class of the day.

My time to figure out this clue is precious and finite. I am running out of time! Ugh this can't be happening! I must decipher this clue!

I place my bag on the ground next to my chair and pull out my chemistry book and paper for notes. I jot the clue down at the top of my notes and tone out the teacher. I read the material for today's lecture. It is easy enough to follow so I do not need to spend much time on paying attention to the lecture.

I read and reread the clue. I must be overthinking this. I know it shouldn't be this difficult. S.A. wants me to decipher each clue. His intent does not seem to be to lead me on or to make this impossible. At least I hope that is not the case.

"Ryou," the strong male voice of my teachers calls my attention to him. I glance up from my 'notes.' "What kind of molecular compound is this?" He points to a complex molecular structure on the board. My eyes quickly scan the molecules written before me.

"Protein," I respond quietly yet confidentiality.

"Very good! Now moving along," the teacher continues on with the lesson. I return my gaze to the clue I had memorized.

After a while of starting down at the words, the shrill sound of the bell announces the end of class. I am no closer to the answer than I was when I first read the clue.

I pick up my bag and head to my locker. I need my Advanced Literature book for my next class. I continue to repeat the clue in my head as I collect my books. I feel like a zombie, mindlessly going through the motions of the day. Unable to focus on anything except the clue.

I drop my bag next to my desk and pull out the materials for class. My eyes keep going back to this one line in the clue. I think this is the key to the whole thing.

 _Bury your hand deep within the portable container to retrieve the clue_

Another student bumps into me and mutters an apology before going to his desk located directly behind me. I nod to him and bury my nose back in my notes.

A portable container made of fabric that I can put my hand in. Oh my. How could I not see this sooner! A pocket! The next location is a pocket!

I reach my hand into the pocket of my school uniform and my fingers brush against a piece of paper that had not been there this morning when I put on my uniform. A silly grin plasters itself onto my face as I pull out the paper. It is the clue!

Giddiness builds up within me and threatens to bubble over. My fingers gently trace the document before I open it.

The ink this time was color changing and metallic. It starts as a dark blue, shifts to a dark purple and ends as a soft pink.

 _My Dearest Ryou,_

 _You are doing so well with locating the clues! Each passing day and each clue solved brings us closer together. I can hardly contain my excitement to feel you wrapped in my arms and to kiss your soft silken flesh. I bet you smell amazing! I will breathe in your scent like oxygen. You are my addiction my sweet Ryou and I long for the day my fingers will be lost in your hair as I kiss your lips._

 _Moving along as to not delay the next clue, here it is:_

 _Clear and transparent_  
 _Small and breakable_  
 _Used to measure components of science_  
 _Remember to keep the meniscus at eye level!_

 _Good luck my love. I will be seeing you soon._

 _Love Always,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

Oh this is even easier than the lunch lady clue! I can't wait for class tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6 - Thursday, February 12

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm sorry this one has taken a bit to get out. We have been moving all of our things over to the new place. Moving is so exhausting. I can't wait until everything is moved over and put in order. Anyway, thank you to those who have read, favorited, followed, and reviewed. Please keep the reviews coming. I LOOOOOOOVE feedback! Love it soooo much! I may need to come after you my lovely readers if I don't get fed with reviews. *Looks around hungrily at her readers; pondering which one to devour first.***

 **Okay! *slaps self out of it* time to move along! I hope you enjoy!**

I woke up early... Not that I ever went to sleep last night. Dreamland was a fond and very distant memory. Something I remember and yearned for, but just out of my grasp. The funny thing is... although I neglected to sleep, I am surprisingly awake.

Well, I had nothing better to do this morning so I left early for school. Fine! I left insanely early for school! So of course I arrived on school property at the absurd hour of 6:45 am. Why not? I was awake anyway and it is the perfect opportunity to get some extra credit work done!

Ah.. Who am I kidding? I am not looking for extra credit. I want to find the clue. I know it is in a beaker at one of the stations in the chemistry lab. The difficult part is locating which station and which beaker.

I am ripped from my thoughts when I walk directly into a wall. I drop my armload of books, stumble backwards and land on my rear. I don't recall them erecting a wall in the middle of the hallway. I shake my head and focus my eyes in front of me. Two long slender legs stood before me. My eyes glide up the slim yet muscular and intimidating figure to arrive at cold sharp espresso colored eyes surrounded by long spiked silver hair.

The silver haired student sneers at me, "Why don't you watch where the fuck you are walking?" He brushes off the front of his uniform, "I don't want nerd caked all over me. You are such a disgusting bookworm." The taller albino kicks my leg causing me to wince. See what I mean? Why socialize when the only thing that happens is a nasty comment or a nice black and purple bruise. Sometimes both.

"Good one Bakura!" another tall teen cackled. It was only then I realize the albino is accompanied by four others. The one who spoke is even taller than Bakura with dark lilac eyes, a deep bronze tan, and firm muscles rippling beneath his tight school uniform. His sandy blonde hair stands up all around his head without rhyme or reason. If I recall correctly, this piece of work's name is Marik.

"No it wasn't, Mar. Look at this poor little guy. He looks like a kicked bunny," the second blonde knelt in front of me. This blonde had softer lilac eyes and light mocha colored skin. Mal... Mal... Ugh what is his name again? I know it is similar to Marik. Oh! Of course! It is Malik.

The tallest blonde snorted, "Yes it was."

The tallest blonde pulls his leg back in preparation to kick me. I scoot backwards until I feel the cold hard metal of the lockers pressed against my back and one of the combination locks dig into my skull.

"Stop, Marik!" a deep baritones voice as smooth as dark chocolate reverberates through the empty hallway, "He has done nothing to you. Nothing to warrant this treatment," the voice growled. Huh. So there is still compassion in this school. The deep velvet baritone belongs to Yami. He is much shorter than Bakura and Marik. He is even a little shorter than me, but do not let that fool you. He may be on the petite side, but he possesses a very authoritative and confident demeanor. Yami is pale and has pointed gravity defiant tri-colored hair. His hair is black with crimson tips and blonde bangs. Several of his bangs stand up with the rest of his hair.

Yami was joined by his smaller look-a-like, "Don't hurt him again."

"Fine. I don't want to waste my time on trash anyway," Marik shrugs his shoulders raising them to just under his chin before releasing them back to their original position. The little one is Yugi. He has tri-colored hair that is very similar to Yami's. However, Yugi's hair is tipped with amethyst instead of crimson. His blonde bangs frame his angelic features and provide the most beautiful contrast to is large amethyst eyes.

Yami glances down at me, a small smile graces his lips before he leans over and whispers something to the smallest of the bunch. Yami then guides Marik and Bakura away. Yugi falls to his knees in front of me and begins to pick up my scattered books and papers. He offers one of the books to me.

"Are you okay?" he asks... Or more like chirps at me. A warm smile crosses my lips and I reach for my book.

"I'm fine," I respond stiffly as I stack the books Malik and Yugi help me pick up.

"We are sorry about them. They are impossible sometimes. But they are really not so bad once you get to know them," Malik hands me my last book. That is the thing. I don't want to get to know them. I am fine by myself! I have been for the past several months. Why should things change now?!

The fact of the matter is they have changed. S.A. started writing to me. Now I want to meet him (I think it is a him at least)... I want to have a friend or even better a boyfriend.

"Ryou," I hear a soft and sweet voice call me. I blink returning my eyes back to focus on a pair of large amethyst and a pair of soft lilac staring at me.

"You're a little space case aren't you?" Malik giggles.

"Sorry," I blush and clutch my books to my chest. "Thank you for your help." I bow to them and continue my walk to the chemistry lab.

"It's okay!" They exclaim together, "soooo what are you doing here so early." They jog over and begin walking with me.

I felt my face heat up and I lower my head, hiding my face behind my hair. I do not want them to see me blush again. Especially at such a simple question. They would know something is up.

"Extra credit work," I respond quietly.

"As if you need extra credit. Aren't you acing every class?!" Malik gapes at me like a fish out of water.

I shrug, "I like school."

"I just don't get you," Malik shook his head, "Well don't let us keep you or get in your way. Maybe we'll see you later?"

I nod timidly; my eyes land on the petite tri-colored teen. Yugi smiled at me again but remained silent.

"Maybe later," I whisper before scurrying off to the chemistry lab. I breathe a sigh of relief as I entered the classroom. My sanctuary for the moment. I place my stack of books on the counter and begin my search for the next clue hidden somewhere in this lab.

After a good twenty minutes, I finally locate a beaker with a neatly rolled piece of paper within it at station four. The paper is gold with intricate silver writing and designs. Very fancy S.A. My hands tremble with excitement making it nearly impossible to unroll and open the letter without ripping it. I take several deep breaths in a lame attempt at controlling myself.

My heart quickens in my chest when I finally break the seal. I hold my breath and glance down.

 _My Dearest Ryou,_

 _Another clue found only two more to go! The time for us to be together is drawing closer. I do not know about you, but I can hardly contain my excitement. I've been strategically planning each of these clues and each step of this entire process to not only grab your attention but to win your heart. I know for a fact I have your attention. I just hope that I have won your heart. Only time will tell._

 _Listen Ryou, I know what you have gone through since you have moved here. I know of the bullying and of the cruel things people say about you just because you are different. After all of that, I know it is difficult for you to trust anyone. I honestly do not blame you. It makes me sick how people treat you and I defend you every change I get._

 _I just want to let you know that I am willing to take everything as slowly as you desire. I want to earn your trust and your affection no matter how long it takes. I do not want to mess up this relationship, Ryou. You are too precious to me._

 _I am going to take this opportunity to provide you with the next clue before I get overly sappy. Come to think of it, I'm sure I've already gone overly sappy, but I want to stop myself before I get nauseatingly sappy. So here is the next one my sweet, Ryou:_

 _Beep beep buzz buzz_  
 _Small electrical wonder_  
 _Plastic device for easier life_  
 _Comes in many shapes and sizes_  
 _Program it and personalize it_  
 _Use it to its death_  
 _Rejuvenate it, re-customize it, and continue the cycle_

 _There you have it. I believe I may be making these clues too easy for you, Ryou. I may need to kick the last two up a notch. I am not going to wish you luck, I know you do not need it._

 _Looking forward to tomorrow._

 _Love Always,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

You're right, S.A. too easy. You will end up boring me with these clues if you don't make the next one a challenge! I clear the developing smirk from my face when the door swings open and the other chemistry lab students file into the room. I do not want to draw any unnecessary or unwanted attention to myself. Best to stay invisible as often as possible.


	7. Chapter 7 - Friday, February 13

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up. We have been moving as I mentioned before. We just moved and are in the process of getting settled.**

 **I hope you are all enjoying the little mini fiction so far. It is almost over. I appreciate all of the support via reads, reviews, favorites, and follows. You are all amazing. Please keep the reviews coming. I luvs dem!**

 **I do not own the quote in this chapter; however, I am not going to review where it is from just yet. I will reveal it in the next chapter. Anyways, here is the chap! I hope you like.**

The previous clue was absurdly easy. It is a cell phone. I wonder how S.A. plans to use a cell phone for my clue. Are they going to send a text? Do they plan to steal my phone? Well good luck with that! I always have my phone on me.

Also S.A. will need to kick up the difficulty of the next clue to keep me interested. Ah forget it. I'm already interested and too involved to back out now. S.A. could give me a clue that spells out the location of the next clue in pretty crayons and I wouldn't care. I just want to find out who this secret admirer is. I'm so excited to find out that I could care less about the fact this today is Friday the thirteenth. Not that I give much thought to Friday the thirteenth. It is just another day for me. Just another day to be bullied at school.

I slide my jacket off my shoulders and drape it across the back of my chair. I take my seat and prepare for the World History lecture. An interesting topic for sure but I prefer my Advanced Literature class. If you have not gathered previously, I love to read... more than anything.

Bakura walks past me, making a sure attempt to bump into me and cause me to drop my pen. I roll my eyes at him as I bend over to pick it up. Of course, I find my hand on the receiving end of a large black boot. I growl in frustration and glance up to see a grinning maniac standing over me.

"Do you mind?" I snap at Marik.

"Not at all," Marik responds shifting more of his weight onto my hand. I hiss in pain while I try to remove my hand from underneath the blasted boot. Bloody hell this hurts!

"Keep walking lunatic!" Yami appeared behind Marik and shoved him forward off of my hand. I quickly grab my pen and pull my hand close to my chest to massage the tender and abused flesh.

"Thanks," I mutter to Yami.

He nodded and continued to walk back to his seat next to Yugi and in front of Bakura. Yugi sits behind me and in front of Marik. Oh, I must say.. it is a joy having Marik and Bakura in this class. Disruptive juvenile miscreants... I'm surprised they haven't been expelled or at least suspended yet. I believe they are just too clever and sneaky to be caught. Everyone knows they are the ones to cause most of the pranks and issues in the school, but no one can prove it. Too bad they use all of their abilities for evil.

Aside from the continuous chatter between Marik and Bakura and the little matter of Marik throwing piece of his eraser at me, the rest of class was fairly uneventful. I felt a small tug on my hair. My hand instantly flies up to my scalp as I turn to face Yugi. My eyebrows furrow and I pin him with a hateful glare.

Yugi held up a piece of pink eraser, "Some eraser was stuck in your hair." He smiles softly at me and lowers his hand to rest on the desk. My gaze in turn softens. I nod and turn to gather my supplies. The bell would be ringing any second now anyway.

Marik jumps up the moment the bell rings and approaches me. I bite my lip and pull my coat on. Please just keep walking! I silently plead with the Egyptian.

"Come on Mar! I need to piss!" Malik pushes the tallest Egyptian past me and out the door. The two are followed shortly by Bakura, Yami, and Yugi. I breathe a sigh of relive. At least Malik, Yami, and Yugi seem to be alright and genuinely try to keep the two troublemakers in line. They don't seem too bad. Perhaps I may give them a chance.

I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone while heading to my next class. I stop dead in my tracks when I see the Notepad app is open and a message is written within. A message I didn't transcribe. I felt a chill race down my spine. Someone in my last class is S.A.!

I stop walking to read the note.

 _Good morning my dearest Ryou!_

 _I bet you weren't expecting this. I snuck into your coat pocket when you weren't looking to get your phone. I hope you aren't angry with me. I guess I should have thought of the repercussions of me sneaking into your phone. Please believe me that I only did it to get you the next clue. I believe you will enjoy this one._

 _So here it is my sweet Ryou:_

 _Peaceful silence fills the atmosphere_  
 _A place a romance, action, adventure, danger, horror and much more!_  
 _Seek a silent friend from within to find the next clue_  
 _"Come over the hills and far with me, and be my love in the rain."_

 _One more day, Ryou! One more day! Good luck sweet one. Until tomorrow!_

 _Love always,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

I hum to myself and reread the letter. Much better S.A. I like this clue. I have a hunch of what it means, but I will need to wait until tomorrow to find out. I feel butterflies erupt in the pit of my stomach. One more day! I can hardly stand it. The excitement and anticipation are sure to be the end of me.

The bell rings, announcing to me that I am in fact late for my next class. I shove my phone in my pocket and sprint to my next class. I absolutely despise being late!


	8. Chapter 8 - Saturday, February 14

**A/N: Hello everyone. So sorry it's taken me so long to post. Haven't had much motivation to write. Thank you all for your patience. I know, the suspense is killer. I read one of these Secret Admirer type fanfics a few years back and they never finished it so I never found out who it was. I was very sad. So of course, I will not do that to you. In fact, it is your lucky day. You get to find out in this chapter who it is. :) I hope you are not disappointed.**

 **A special thanks to the guest reviewer for giving me that little extra nudge and extra motivation to post this chapter.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and please leave reviews on your way out. *hugs***

Today is the day I find out who S.A. is. Today is the day I find out if this whole thing is real or if it a sick cruel prank. At least I think today is the day. Valentine's Day seems appropriate for a secret admirer to reveal their identity. I refuse to get my hopes up, but part of me is still crossing my fingers that it is real.

I slowly sip my hot tea and reread the clue.

 _Peaceful silence fills the atmosphere_

There are so many places that fit this description. Parks, my home, and libraries just to name a few.

 _A place a romance, action, adventure, danger, horror and much more!_

What could this mean? Does such a place even exist? This seems to go completely against the first line of the clue. What are you playing at S.A.?

 _Seek a silent friend from within_

Hmmm I hum in thought. A silent friend? A mime perhaps? No no no. That can't be it. I'm overlooking something. But what?

I run my fingers through my hair only to have them caught in a cluster of knots. I should probably run a brush through my hair before I venture out today. I wince as I free my fingers from the knots, the digits pulling a few silver strands with them. At least I have plenty of hair to spare.

I glance down back at the note and read the last line.

 _"Come over the hills and far with me, and be my love in the rain."_

This line is quoted meaning it comes from somewhere else... A movie, a book, a play, something of that sort. Also it sounds so familiar. Where have I heard this line before?

I stand from my chair in the kitchen and head to the bathroom. I need a shower just as badly as I need to brush my hair.

I tilt my head back in the shower, the warm water massages my skull and cascade down my back. My flesh turning a bright shade of pink from the heat.

I recite the quote over and over in my head... Occasionally saying it out loud just to feel the words roll off my tongue and attempt to recall their origin.

I climb out of the shower, towel dry my body and damp hair, and get dressed. Maybe I should just take a stroll around town to see where I wind up. I could look up the quote on the Internet but that just feels like cheating. I don't believe I was intended to use the Internet. All part of the fun in discovering the meaning behind the clue.

I stroll down Main Street, my eyes glancing in the shop windows. I eventually find myself standing in front of the Domino Book Shop. Well, this is a peaceful place that is filled to the brim with books of all genres. Action.. Adventure.. Horror.. Mystery... Fantasy and much more. The silent friend could be in reference to a book. Some people, including myself, consider books as friends. They are always there for you when you want to escape reality. Always there for you when you need support. They don't argue, criticize, or make fun of you. They are just there. The ever silent friend.

Now that I have that part pretty well figured out, I just need to recall where that quote came from.

I enter the the book shop and think carefully about the words, their meaning, and the choice of words used. They are beautiful. Almost as if they came from a poem. Wait...I may be onto something here! A poem! I make my way over to the poetry section to take a look around.

The shelves are overflowing with books of all sizes filled to the brim with poetry! Beautifully written words of life, love, and sorrow. Anything you can think of really.

My hands caress the spine of several book before my eyes fall on a small book of Robber Frost poems. The metaphorical light bulb clicks on in my head. I remember where I read it! The quote is from a poem by Robert Frost titled _A Line-storm Song_.

 _"The roadside flowers, too wet for the bee_  
 _Expend their bloom in vein._  
 _Come over the hills and far with me,_  
 _And be my love in the rain."_

That's it! I grab the book and flip through it to find the poem. An aged piece of parchment falls from the pages and floats down to my feet. I feel the familiar sensation of excitement wash over me. I sit in the aisle, the book of poems in one hand and the note in the other.

The delicate script from S.A. that I have come to know and adore greets me when I unfold the parchment.

 _My dearest Ryou,_

 _Congratulations! You found the last clue! I am thrilled you have decided to not only give me a chance but to pursue the clues!_

 _Will you continue to give me the chance I so desire and hope for? My Ryou, will you please do me the honor of meeting me at the Domino High Valentine's Day Dance? It is there I will show you who I am._

 _If you decide to not attend, I will graciously accept your decision and leave you be._

 _If you choose to go, I will meet you on the dance floor where I hope you will join me for our first dance._

 _I hope to see you later today, Ryou._

 _Love Always,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

The dance? I set the book of Robert Frost poems back on the shelf. I already have a larger book with the full Robert Frost collection. I don't need this little thing.

I pause just outside of the bookstore. I have a decision to make and I need to make it fast. If I decide to go, I need to either locate my tuxedo or I will need to purchase a new one... And don't get me started on the boutonniere. Purchasing one this last minute will be a nightmare.

Before I knew it, my feet had brought me to the tuxedo shop. Apparently, my subconscious is telling me I want to go.

I pull the door open and start scanning the store for a tuxedo I like. My fingers trace the fabric of a few tuxes as I walk through the store. I have zero clue what I'm looking for.

"May I offer a suggestion?" A tall thin man with raven hair tied in a pony tale and emerald eyes approaches me. He places a hand on my shoulder and smiles. I blink at him, the most dumbfound expression on my face.

He chuckles and shakes his head, "I'm sorry. It just looked like you could use some help. My name is Duke. If you have any questions, just let me know." Duke turns to walk away.

"Wait!" I call after him. He pauses and turns back to face me. "Your right. I don't know what I'm looking for. I would appreciate some help. The dance is only hours away and I have so much to do I don't even know where to begin."

Duke smiles, "Okay. Well the first two steps are already done. You decided to go and you are here tuxedo shopping. I will help with the next step, finding the right one." He lowers his head and gives me a confident smirk.

I nod my agreement, "Yes, please."

"Give me just a few minutes to gather some tuxes for you to try on," he holds up a finger and disappears into the back. When he returns several minutes later, his arms are loaded down with tuxedos of black, grey, blue, and even a brown colors.

"I believe each of these would look amazing on you, but I think one of the grey ones would be best," Duke states as he puts them all except two down on the counter. He holds up the light slate grey in his left hand and the dark grey in his right. I tilt my head and reach for the dark grey tuxedo.

"I would like to try this one on," I smile at him.

"Good choice! I recommend a navy blue shirt and grey tie to go with that one," He struts over to one of the many racks to gather a few more items. He gingerly carries the entire suite over to the fitting rooms.

"You are all set to try it on! Let me know if you have any questions or problems. Okay?" He smiles at me and gestures for me to enter the fitting room. I nod, a smile pulls the corners of my mouth upward as I enter the decent sized fitting room. The room was bright, covered floor to ceiling with mirrors on three walls. The fourth wall housed the intricate and beautifully sculpted white wooden door.

I exchange my jeans and sweatshirt for the slacks and button down shirt. I blink in surprise when I pick up a light grey vest. When did he grab this? I shrug and pull the vest on over the navy blue button up. Lastly, I adorn the suit jacket, tie, and shiny black dress shoes. I must say, Duke has excellent taste and a great eye for detail.

"Does it fit?" I hear Duke's voice ring out from the other side of the door.

"Perfectly!" I exclaim as I twist and turn, admiring the suit.

"Well! Come out let me see it!" Duke exclaims excitedly.

I open the door and spin around allowing him to take in the full view. A large smile plays on my lips.

"Oh! Look at you! You look amazing! That suit is perfect for you," Duke grabs my hand and spins me around again. A giggle escapes my lips.

"Thank you!" He stops spinning me to help adjust the cuff links.

"Your girlfriend is going to absolutely die when she sees you," Duke smirks as he adjusts my tie.

"Oh I don't have a girlfriend," I admit with a blush.

"Oh? A boyfriend perhaps?" Duke arches an eyebrow suggestively his hands move from the cuff links to rest on my shoulders. Is he hitting on me? I feel my face heat up all the way to the top of my ears.

"Perhaps," I repeat, my blush heating up my face even further. I'm pretty sure you could bake cookies on my cheeks at this point.

"Lucky guy," Duke winks at me, "will this be all?"

I nod simply. He gives me one of his dazzling smiles and leads me over to the register. After paying for my new suit I head over to the flower shop.

"Welcome!" I petite raven haired lady bows. Her pastel blue kimono flowed around her with each movement.

"Hello," I greet her timidly. There is no way I can order a boutonniere and have it be ready for tonight. There is just no way.

"Ryou?" the petite woman's smile grows when my expression fully displays my confusion. "You are, Ryou. Yes?" She stepped towards me, a long slender wooden box in her hands.

I nod, "How do you know my name?"

"I've been expecting you. A young gentleman told me you might come today," she responds as she opens the lid to the box displaying three beautiful boutonnieres.

My mouth drops open, "You've seen him? Who is it? What does he look like?" I bombard her with questions.

She giggles and shakes her head, "I am under strict instructions to not say a word about him. He did have me put a few boutonnieres on hold for you. Please choose one. Oh! And this is not for your tuxedo. He has the one for you. This is to put on his."

I blink at her a few times. It's no use. She isn't going to provide me with any information about him. I glance down at the three boutonnieres in the box. One is a pristine white, as white and untainted as newly fallen snow. One is a deep navy blue that rivals the ocean. The last is a bold blood red with elegance and beauty unmatched. The red beauty may be a bit too traditional though. My eyes continue back and forth between the navy blue and the blood red boutonnieres.

"It is tough to decide. They are all beautiful," I comment to both myself and the raven haired lady.

"Indeed," she nods her head agreement.

After countless minutes of going back and forth in my head about which one to choose, I finally reach my hand out and pick up the navy blue boutonniere.

"Good choice!" She smiles at me while closing the box. She rings my order up and places the boutonniere in a clear plastic container.

"Thank you," I bow to her and she returns my bow. It is time to go get ready.

\/\/\/

I stand near the dance floor, watching my classmates dance about some with the elegance of a swan... Others with the elegance of a flopping fish.

Red, pink, and white heart-shaped balloons were positioned in various places around the room. Roses adorn each table. Sheer fabric is draped across every entryway and fake candles are scatter around the room to provide enough light to see but still maintain a type of romantic atmosphere.

I wring the white napkin tighter in my hands. I've been here for over an hour! What if he doesn't show? What if he changed his mind? What if it really was a prank and I fell right into the sick and twisted game?! I feel my heart steadily increase. What if...

"Ryou," I gentle voice calls my name from behind me. I gulp. Dare I turn? Well.. I'm here aren't I? Might as well dive in all the way. I gulp and slowly turn. The outrageous pace of my heart drowning out the music.

When I turn, my body immediately relaxes. A petite and adorable pale teen stands before me. I slowly exhale, his name floating from my lips in the process, "Yugi."

The King of Games slowly nods. He looks more nervous than I am. "Hello Ryou," Yugi smiles.

"It... Was you?" I ask. I just don't believe it. Yugi Muto... King of Games... Interested in me?

"Yes. It was me," he nods again confirming, "I am your secret admirer."

Yugi's small fingers trace a plastic box identical to the one on the table next to me.

"Now that you know, will go out with me? Will you be my boyfriend" Yugi's voice is soft and unsure. I can tell from his hands, he is shaking like a leaf. No doubt full of nervous energy, like me.

I'm not sure why, but seeing Yugi like this.. I just know it's right. It wasn't a trick. He really does care about me. I enclose my hands around his which are still wrapped around the plastic box. Hopeful amethyst raise to meet my eyes.

"Yes. I would love to," I smile. His reaction is instantaneous. His face lights up with a glow I have never seen before. He leaps into my arms initially startling me. I enclose my arms around his slim waist. He closes the distance between us and descends his lips onto mine. The kiss is soft and sweet with a hint of excitement and unleashed passion. His petite body slides down mine, his feet eventually reaching the floor.

"Here," he exclaims excitedly. He pulls an amethyst boutonniere from the plastic box he had been carrying. He pinned it to my tuxedo with careful nimble fingers.

I reached in my pocket to give him his boutonniere. It was only then I realize how amazing he looks. He is wearing a pitch black tuxedo with a deep amethyst button up shirt and black silk tie. A navy blue boutonniere with his tuxedo is perfect, a beautiful combination. His grin grew wider as I pin his boutonniere onto his tuxedo.

"Dance with me?" He asks, his small hands capturing my own.

I feel my heart flutter, "It would be my honor."

Yugi presses his lips to my hand as he escorts me to the center of the dance floor, "We are going to have so much fun together. I just know it."

 **A/N: Well there you have it! I'm not sure if I'm going to make this the last chapter or not. Haven't quite decided that yet.**


End file.
